I Am Ezra
by hadesgirl015
Summary: A series of one-shots for Ezra's life. Ezra had a hard time growing up. It's rough for anyone in his position, not just on the streets, but also being born in the wrong body. Both is rough, but together, it's nearly impossible. Trans!Ezra fic. (FtM)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not a Girl (Age 5)

Mira and Ephraim Bridger sat around their kitchen table, secretly going over what to talk about in their next broadcast. They had just about finished when their five year old daughter, Debora came out of her room.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I ask you something?" she asked fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Mira asked.

"Can I stop wearing dresses?" Debora asked.

"Yeah, of course we can buy you some different clothes sweetheart." Ephraim responded. "But is there a reason why?"

Debora had trouble meeting their eyes.

"I feel like I'm a boy, and boys don't really wear dresses." Debora said.

"What?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Mommy, I don't want to be a girl. I'm not a girl. I'm a boy." Debora said.

Mira and Ephraim grew very much afraid. They were in no way transphobic, but the Empire, especially on Lothal, was. Mira lost her brother, cause he was the same as Debora, a boy born in a girl's body.

"Okay," Mira said softly, bending down to meet her daughter, no her son's eyes. "You can call yourself a boy if that is what you say you are. We will treat you as such. But, you can never let anyone know that you were born a girl."

"Why?" Debora asked.

"The Empire doesn't like people who say they are boy when they were born a girl, or when they say they are a girl but was born a boy." Ephraim explained lightly.

"Why?" Debora asked, sorely confused.

"We don't know, it's just the way they are." Ephraim admitted sadly.

"Do you have a name picked out sweetie?" Mira asked.

Mira and Ephraim waited patiently as their son picked out his name.

"Ezra," was his response. "I want to be called Ezra."

"Then we'll call you Ezra." Mira smiled. "First things first." She picked at her son's pigtails. "Let me cut your hair so it better suits you. You aren't a girl after all."

Ezra gave his mother a big smile. He knew they would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone (Age 7)

Ezra had just had his seventh birthday—his second birthday as Ezra. His parents had surprised him by giving him an energy sling shot. Later that night, he was just about to go bed when there was a pounding on the front door.

"Bridgers open the door in the name of the Empire!" a voice from the other side of the door.

"Ezra," Mira called over to her son.

"Mom," Ezra asked. He was scared. Was the Empire there to arrest his parents for the broadcast? Or did they find out that he was born a girl?

"Ezra, hide in your bedroom, under the bed." Mira instructed softly.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Ezra asked.

"I promise." Mira promised softly. "If your father and I are taken away, we'll see each other again. But remember, never, ever, let anyone know that you weren't born a boy."

Ezra nodded.

"Promise me!" Mira said sternly.

"I promise." Ezra whispered.

"Good boy." Mira smiled. "Now go hide under your bed, and don't come out until we come get you or it's morning."

Ezra nodded once again.

"Ezra we love you." Mira said, and hugged her son one last time before he went to hide.

Ezra hid under the bed and listened closely.

"Commander, good evening." Ephraim calmly spoke.

"Ephraim and Mira Bridger you are under arrest for treason. I suggest you come quietly or we will have to use force." the Empire commander ordered.

There was a small pause.

"We'll come quietly." Mira said.

"Cuff them, and lead them away." the commander ordered.

Ezra listened as the only two people in the galaxy that new the truth about him and that cared for him were taken out of his life, leaving him all alone.

Tears silently fell down his face. "Bye Mom and Dad. I love you." he whispered.

Ezra kept one of the last promises he made his mother, and waited under his bed until day break.

When dawn arrived Ezra crawled out from under his bed.

"The bucket heads will probably be here soon to shut down the place. Better pack some stuff and leave. But where will I go?" Ezra softly spoke to himself. Tears started to pool in his eyes again."

"No," he said, rubbing the tears away. "Big boys don't cry,"

He grabbed his father's old backpack and packed it with clothes some food, a few water bottles and a few medical supplies.

Ezra snuck out the back way and tried to find a new place to live, fully intent on keeping his last promise to his mother, and never letting anyone know the he was trapped in a girl's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bindings (Age 12)

Ezra stared at his reflection. He was in the old abandoned communication tower that he had claimed as his home a few months after his parents were taken. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it earlier.

His body was maturing, but in all the wrong ways. There was now a noticeable bulge on his chest. His body was developing breast.

He wanted to cry at the unfairness of the situation. He was a guy, yet he wasn't. Now with these horrible breasts it would be a lot harder to hide his secret. He couldn't let anyone know that his body was female, he had to find a way to hide these.

He slowly took off the top part of his jumpsuit, hoping for ideas.

He looked away as he saw what they looked liked uncovered.

"Maybe," Ezra muttered to himself. He put his hands over them and pushed them into his chest. It hurt a bit but ultimately made his chest appear flat.

"Now if I can just find a way to keep them down." he muttered.

He looked around his tower. He saw dome medical cloth wrap bandages.

He grabbed the roll and started under his left armpit leaving some a bit extra, and started to wrap around his upper chest. When he was satisfied with the bindings making his chest significantly flatter, he tied it off.

"I guess that will work." Ezra said, pulling his jumpsuit back up. "It hurts a bit though," rubbing the bandages some. "I guess I'll get used to it."

He looked towards his door. "Better go get some food."

As he ran towards the nearby town he had to stop to catch his breath. "Damn, it's hard to breathe with this wrap on." Once he got his breath back he continued at a slower pace.

He quickly stole some food, but tried to get out of there as fast as he could. The less amount of time he was around other people, the lower the chance that someone would figure out his secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Contained (Age 14 Spark of Rebellion)

This is precisely why Ezra didn't trust people. He thought he could trust those Rebels, and what did they do? They left him to be held captive by the Imperials. He was currently contained in a prison cell on a Star Destroyer, and boy was he freaking out.

If the Imperials chose to search him it only took a few well misplaced hands for them to feel that something was off with his body, and it would only take a slightly more advanced search to figure out that he was a girl claiming to be a boy; that was something that simply couldn't happen. If they realized he was Trans, he would certainly be killed, or possibly moved to a prison, where he would probably be killed. Either way, it wouldn't turn out well for him.

That or they could look on whatever files they had, and find that there is no case of an Ezra Bridger, but there was plenty on Debora, since he was still legally Debora.

He almost cried out in frustration when the door opened.

A tall blond man with side burns that almost appeared to be mutton chops walked in. "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau." He introduced. "And you are?"

"Jabba the Hutt," Ezra replied sarcastically.

Agent Kallus did not looked impressed with his sarcasm.

"Look, I just met those guys today." Ezra protested. "I don't know anything."

"You're not here for what you know, _Jabba._ " Kallus sneered. "You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal."

'Was this guy and idiot?' Ezra thought. 'Like those total strangers were going to come and rescue him.'

"Bait?" Ezra questioned, letting the Agent know just how stupid his plan was. "You seriously think…? Wow, you're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not gonna come for me. People don't do that."

Kallus took a deep breath and leaned in close to Ezra, to close for the teen's comfort. He leaned back, especially started when the Agent's hand drifted dangerously close to his binded chest, but luckily it stopped at his shoulder and brushed off some dirt.

Kallus turned towards some troopers and told them to search Ezra.

Ezra panicked on the inside as the troopers pulled his bag from his hands pulling him down in the process. "Get off me!" he protested.

One trooper started picking up the contents of the bag that had spilled as the other grabbed his wrist to remove the energy sling shot. "Let go," he complained pulling his arm away.

The troopers left him alone in the cell, the only thing he managed to keep a hold of being the strange cube he had pinched off the guy with the lightsaber.

"You need to go warn them Ezra." he mocked the pilot. "What was I thinking? Of course the only thing I manage to hold onto is this worthless piece of—." He grew frustrated and threw the cube at the wall. After a few moments it started playing a message.

"Well," Ezra said to himself, as the message ended. "I guess better find my own way out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter contains accidental misgendering.**

Chapter 5: Teasing (Age 14: Fighter Flight)

It had been about a week since Ezra had joined the Rebel's crew. They had come back for him on that Imperial Star Destroyer after all. He figured he could trust them enough to stay with them and rebel against the Empire, but of course he didn't trust them enough with his secret. They all still thought that he was born Ezra Bridger, a boy.

Ezra was currently trying to lift a bowl with the Force. Apparently this was Jedi training, but all Kanan said was to try to lift it without using his hands with no further instructions. He tried everything; finally he closed his eyes and tried focusing. Joy filled him when he opened his eyes and found the bowl in the air. The joy quickly plummeted when he saw that Chopper, that stupid droid, was using his arm to hold it.

Chopper started laughing at him, which annoyed Ezra greatly.

"Hey I don't need your help." Ezra snapped.

Chopper responded by throwing the bowl at his chest, almost dislodging the bandages he used for binding.

"Chopper!" Ezra yelled, and started chasing after him. "Stay out of my room!" he added as he saw the droid approach the cabin he shared with Zeb, the grumpy Lasat.

As he ran past Sabine's room, he almost considered stopping to talk, but decided there were more important matters, such as stopping the droid.

When he entered the cabin he saw that Zeb was sleeping on his bunk. "Kid, if you wake me, you die."

Well one thing led to another, mainly Chopper messing with both Zeb and Ezra, and two minutes later, Zeb was chasing his roommate out of the room and through the Ghost.

Ezra quickly sought safety with Kanan in the cargo hold. Unfortunately, Kanan did not provide very much protection, as he jumped out of the way when Zeb pounced on Ezra.

While Zeb and Ezra were scuffling on the floor Hera came in and cleared her throat.

"It's his fault!" the two blamed at the same time.

"Enough this is my ship you're wrecking and I want you off." Hera said.

Ezra internally started to panic. He was only here for a week and he already is getting ditched?

Hera handed something to Ezra. "What's this?"

"A market list. There's a town that way," Hera explained pointing. "Both of you go on a supply run, and don't even think about coming back until you have everything."

As Zeb and Ezra walked towards the town, Ezra started reading the list. "Well this is going to be a problem."

"What?" Zeb growled.

"Hera wants a Meiloorun," Ezra explained.

"So?" Zeb asked.

"They don't grow on Lothal." Ezra explained once again, rolling his eyes. "You have to get them from an off world trader, which is expensive."

"Well, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it." Zeb said. He started getting some supplies from a trader.

Ezra shook his head and got some of the food that was on the list two stands down.

Zeb approached Ezra and dropped a heavy box in his arms.

"Hey, this is heavy!" Ezra complained. He did not have much in the muscles department, partly from being on the streets, and partly from being in a girl's body.

"Oh, don't be such a girl." Zeb brushed off the complaint.

The comment made Ezra freeze. He absolutely hated being misgendered. Not only was it demeaning, but it was also extremely dangerous.

It took Zeb a couple of moments, to notice that Ezra had stopped following him.

"Come on." Zeb said testily.

"Don't call me that." Ezra said lowly.

"Kid, stop acting like such a sissy and come on." Zeb said.

There it was again. Ezra fixed a glare on Zeb.

"What?" Zeb mocked. "Is your masculinity so fragile that you can't take a little teasing?"

"Just stop calling me a girl," Ezra muttered as he started walking again.

Even though it bothered him greatly, he tried to push it off. After all, Zeb didn't know, so it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose to make him uncomfortable.

"Karablast, can't even take a joke." Zeb muttered, following Ezra. "Kid does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes," Ezra answered shortly.

"Fine, I'll find something else to tease you about." Zeb smirked, pushing Ezra lightly.

"That's fine." Ezra gave a small laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discovered (Age 14 Breaking Ranks)

Ezra was sure everyone was asleep now. Luckily with lights out at the academy meant they could still go to the community refresher. He really needed a shower after the training session they had today, but he couldn't shower with the others in there. The shower head were all just lined up along either wall, so no privacy, meaning they would see his unhidden body.

Ezra sighed, he grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he quickly undressed. He hoped to get this over with quick, in case someone woke up and had to use the toilet; after all, it was even more dangerous to be found out here, in the heart of the Empire, than it would be on the streets or Ghost.

After he undressed he sighed, before removing his bandages. He took a deep breath, now that he wasn't restricted or restrained.

He was just drying off when the unthinkable happened.

He heard the door open.

Ezra let out a panicked gasp. This was it. There was no way he would be able to finishing drying, wrap and put on a shirt.

"Is someone in here?" the voice asked. Ezra recognized it as Zare Leonis. "I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"It's only me." Ezra replied. "Dev," He quickened his drying. He finally finished drying and wrapped his towel around his upper body, luckily it was large enough to go from his armpits down to his mid thigh.

"Dev, you were great out there today." Zare congratulated as he walked into the shower section of the refresher.

"Oh, thanks." Ezra replied. He refused to turn to face the boy. He knew if he faced Zare he would seen the bulge of his breast.

"Why are you showering so late?" Zare asked.

"Oh, I just don't like showering with others. It's a bit awkward for me." Ezra replied. It wasn't quite a lie. It just wasn't the full truth.

"I can understand that." Zare said. "Say, why aren't you dressing."

"I'm not exactly comfortable dressing around others." Ezra answered.

"Oh, why is your towel up so high?" Zare asked. Ezra suddenly lost his voice. "Hey wait, what's this?

'Kriff," Ezra thought. 'Zare saw the bandages on my pile of clothes.

"Bandages?" Zare asked as he walked over and bent down. "Are you hurt Dev? Does the infirmary know?"

Ezra didn't reply. Zare looked up to meet his eyes but was met with seeing a bulge on Ezra's chest.

"Dev?" Zare asked.

Tears came to Ezra's eyes. "Please,"

"Are you a girl?" Zare whispered.

Ezra started to cry.

Zare started to add things up. "Oh," He handed the bandages to Ezra and turned around. "I'm not going to tell."

"You aren't?" Ezra asked, as he dropped the towel and wrapped himself up and finished dressing.

"It's not my secret to tell." Zare responded.

"Don't you know how the Empire feels about people like me?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I do." Zare answered.

Ezra didn't respond.

"My sister." Zare expounded. "She's like you, but sort of in reverse I guess. She was born as a boy, but when she was like six decided that she was actually a girl, and started identifying as so. I think the Empire found out and made her disappear. I haven't heard from her in three years. Her name was Dhara."

"I'm sorry." Ezra said, he repositioned himself so Dev could look him in the eye.

"If you know it's so dangerous for you, why did you come here?" Zare asked.

'Well, he already knows I'm trans, I suppose he can know I'm a rebel.' Ezra thought.

"Well," Ezra said. "I'm part of a crew. A crew that rebels against the Empire."

"Good for you." Zare gave a light laugh.

"I'm trying to get some intel that is in Agent Kallus' office." Ezra continued.

"Perhaps I can help." Zare offered.

"That would be great." Ezra replied.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Zare asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Ezra responded.

"I already have two secrets of yours that I won't tell, what's one or two more." Zare gave a good hearted laugh.

"I'm learning to become a Jedi." Ezra said. "And my real name is Ezra."

"Wow," Zare responded. "Exactly how much do you trust me? You just gave me four secrets and three of them could get you killed."

"Your actually the only one to know about me being trans." Ezra responded. "I just can't bear to let anyone know. What if they hate me?"

"Are you talking about your so called crew?" Zare asked.

"Yeah," Ezra replied.

"I'm sure they will still care for and respect you." Zare reassured.

"Well I promised my mom to not let anyone know," Ezra said. "I'm not going to break it further. I don't want to end up alone again."

"I guess it's your choice when it comes down to it." Zare said. "I just hope that you will find others who don't care."

"Yeah," Ezra said, as he started to head to the door to go back to bed. "I hope so too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Outed (Age 15 Empire Day and Gathering Forces)

"Can we do this another day?" Ezra asked.

"We can do it now." Kanan responded.

The last thing Ezra wanted was to train today of all days. Empire day, his birthday, the anniversary of the day his parents were taken away.

"Focus," Kanan reminded.

"Just throw the rock." Ezra sighed.

Kanan threw the rock into the tall grass and an angry Loth-cat hopped out.

"I don't think he wants to connect." Ezra said warily.

"Your resisting." Kanan chided. "He can sense it."

"He can sense it? What is he a Padawan cat?" Ezra snarkily asked.

The Loth-cat at this point had grown angrier and jumped Ezra. Ezra tried to push it off him before it could knock loose the bindings. He finally got it off him and threw it a couple feet away.

"Give me your lightsaber and I'll make the connection." Ezra yelled.

"Excuse me?" Kanan asked taken aback by his Padawan's rage.

"Sorry, I just don't see the point." Ezra apologized, crossing his arms defesnivly.

"The point is that you are not alone." Kanan started to explain.

' _Wanna bet?_ ' Ezra thought to himself. ' _I've always been alone._ '

Kanan managed to calm the Loth-cat down to the point it was practically docile.

"Sorry, I don't mean to wear you out. Today is just not a good day. It's never a good day." Ezra muttered.

"Today?" Kanan questioned.

"Empire Day." Ezra expounded.

Ezra sighed as he and Kanan ran off to follow some TIE fighters that were heading into the town.

Ezra found out quickly that the Empire was looking for Tseebo.

"What do they want with Tseebo?" Ezra questioned. Ezra was slightly nervous, Tseebo was a talker. If they questioned him, he might let it spill the Ezra was trans, as Tseebo knew.

Long story short Tseebo was on their ship, he told Ezra that he knew what happened to his parents. And one thing led to another and Ezra and Kanan were on their way to an old republic base because the Empire had a tracker on the Phantom.

They were being closed in by a bunch of monsters.

"Ezra you need to connect." Kanan said. "You can't let your fear control you."

"I'm not afraid of them." Ezra yelled, as he tried to connect to the monsters.

"What are you afraid of?!" Kanan yelled.

"I'm afraid of the truth!" Ezra yelled. "I'm afraid of knowing what happened to my parents, I'm afraid of you knowing the truth about me!"

With all his fear out of the way Ezra was able to connect to all the monsters making them docile instantly. Kanan was left wondering what Ezra meant about the truth about himself.

The Inquisitor showed up with a squad of storm troopers; the troopers were soon distracted with the monsters.

Ezra focused on connecting and keeping the monsters under control while Kanan fought the Inquisitor. But things took a turn for the worse when Kanan was knocked out.

"Kanan," Ezra yelled. He used the force to grab Kanan's lightsaber and stepped in between him and the Inquisitor. "Stay back."

"Oh, if it isn't the Padawan." the Inquisitor smirked. "Ezra Bridger, or should I say, Debora."

Ezra gasped and took a step back.

"Surprised that I knew?" the Inquisitor mocked. "Of course I know, all your files have your real name and gender."

"Shut up," Ezra muttered.

"Lost all your fight little girl?" the Inquisitor asked. "You're a freak, once your so called crew finds out they will abandon you."

"No," Ezra muttered, backing up, as the Inquisitor pulled Kanan's lightsaber out of his hands.

"Everyone you thought loved you will be gone." the Inquisitor mocked.

Kanan started to come to and saw the Inquisitor cornering Ezra against a cliff.

"And little Debora Bridger will be a lonely scared little girl again." the Inquisitor finished.

"NO!" Ezra yelled. He reached out with his anger and fear and connected to the Force, unfortunately the dark side. A giant monster, at least three times bigger than the ones before.

"Ezra, no." Kanan muttered as he felt his Padawan connect to the dark side before passing out. Kanan ran over and tried to get Ezra to regain conciseness.

"Kanan, what happened?" Ezra breathed. "I'm so cold."

"I know, it's going to be okay." Kanan comforted before carefully tossing the kid over his shoulder and carrying him out of the cave towards the Phantom. Using the Force to grab his lightsaber that was on the ground.

Kanan set Ezra on the seat in the Phantom before flying off.

Once he was sure that he was far enough away he looked at his Padawan, who was curled up on the seat. The kid had a lot of explaining to do, starting with why the Inquisitor called him Debora and a girl, but that would wait until they got back to the Ghost.

He sighed, and turned on auto pilot after entering hyperspace.

"I saved us?" Ezra asked as Kanan approached him.

"You did." Kanan responded.

"But something feels wrong." Ezra added.

"When you open yourself up to the Force like that, if your emotions aren't guarded, the Dark Side can slip in." Kanan explained.

"I don't remember it." Ezra replied.

"It's probably for the best." Kanan sighed. "Get some rest, when we get back to the Ghost, you have to explain something to us."

"What?" Ezra asked nervously.

"Why the Inquisitor called you a girl and by the name Debora."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't Hate Me (After Gathering Forces, Age 15)

(Oct. 11th, happy coming out day apparently)

Kanan had just docked the Phantom up with the Ghost, and Ezra was freaking out. Kanan had heard the Inquisitor call him Debora and a girl. He just knew his Master was going to demand answers and Ezra didn't want to give the crew those answers. The Empire hated trans people like him, why would they be any different.

"Come on," Kanan said, leading his Padawan out of the Phantom before calling on the comm. for everyone to join him in the common room.

"Kanan what's this about?" Hera asked, as Kanan and Ezra walked into the room.

"I believe Ezra has been keeping something from us." Kanan replied.

All eyes were on Ezra. Tears came to the teens eyes. "Please, don't make me tell you."

"Tell us what?" Sabine asked.

Ezra dropped his gaze.

"Ezra you can't deny it." Kanan said. "I heard what the Inquisitor said. Please just tell us."

"What did the Inquisitor call you?" Hera asked.

Ezra took a deep breath. "He called me a girl. He called me Debora."

"Why would he do that?" Sabine asked, entirely confused.

"Because I am." Ezra said, the tears streaming down his face now.

A punctured silence filled the common room.

"Why were you masquerading as a boy?" Sabine asked, even more confused.

"I'm not. Well not entirely." Ezra answered. He took another deep breath. "I'm transgender."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zeb asked.

"I didn't want you guys to hate me." Ezra replied. "I was born a girl but I feel like a boy, for as long as I remember."

"Why would we hate you?" Hera asked.

"The Empire hates trans people. Especially on Lothal. If you are found out as trans you could be executed." Ezra explained.

"We aren't the Empire kid." Kanan said, placing on comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Oh, Karabast." Zeb muttered.

"What?" Hera asked, narrowing her eyes, wondering if the Lasat was going to say something to hurt the teen.

"Kid, I'm sorry," Zeb apologized. "For what I said on our shopping trip."

"What did you say?" Hera asked, closing in on him.

"I was teasing him, I didn't know." Zeb explained. "I handed him a box and he complained about the weight. I was just teasing him. I called him a girl."

"It's okay." Ezra muttered before Hera could go off on the Lasat. "He was just teasing and he didn't know. He stopped when I asked him too."

"I'm really glad you told us kid." Kanan said.

"Don't worry." Hera comforted coming towards Ezra. "This doesn't change anything. You are still Ezra Bridger, a brilliant young boy to us."

Ezra looked up, "Really?"

"Of course." Kanan reassured.

"Really," Hera confirmed.

"What they said." Zeb agreed.

"I'm a bit confused, but yeah." Sabine said.

Ezra had the biggest smile on his face, much larger than he's had for a long time.

"Thank you," Ezra said. "Thank you so much."

"You and I will have to talk in the morning." Hera sternly spoke in a motherly tone.

"About what?" Ezra asked, slightly nervous. Was she mad about him not telling sooner.

"You're body." Hera explained gently.

"Oh, okay," Ezra said, subconsciously placing a hand on his chest.

"But for right now, you might want to get some sleep." Kanan cut in. "You've had a long day."

"Yeah, okay." Ezra said. "I am still sharing a room with Zeb right?" He was seriously wondering if he was going to have to share a room with Sabine, because he was bodily a girl.

"You are a boy aren't you?" Zeb asked.

Ezra was stunned, before he smiled and headed to his room.

"Ezra wait." Sabine stopped him right before he entered his shared cabin. "I found this at your old house. It was a bit faded but I cleaned it up."

Sabine handed Ezra a data chip.

"Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger." Sabine said before walking away.

Ezra entered his room and loaded the chip on the data pad that was by his bed. A picture was projected. It was the family picture that was take days before his parents were taken.

"Mom, dad." Ezra muttered, staring up at the picture of his parents. "Well Mom, I guess I broke my promise. But the good news, my crew doesn't care that I wasn't born a boy. They still care and respect me."

The door slid open and Zeb walked in.

"Hey kid," Zeb greeted. "That your parents?" He motioned to the holopic.

"Yeah," Ezra answered.

"Were they supportive?" Zeb asked, "Or did they even know?"

"They were extremely supportive while they were around." Ezra responded. "The last promise I made with my mom before she was taken was that I wouldn't let anyone know that I wasn't born a boy."

"Of course you were born a boy." Zeb said.

Ezra looked confused.

"The doctor just put the wrong gender on your papers." Zeb smiled.

Ezra smiled and gave a light laugh. "You seem really cool about this."

"I'll explain more later on." Zeb promised. "Right now, Kanan was right. You need to sleep."

"Night Zeb,"

"Night kit."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Talks (Age 15, Next Day)

Ezra woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep. He slid down the ladder from the top bunk.

"Morning kit." Zeb murmured, still half asleep.

"Morning Zeb." Ezra returned. He rubbed his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen.

Hera was the only other crew member that was awake. "Good morning Ezra."

"Morning Hera." Ezra returned with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Hera asked.

"Ready for what?" Ezra asked in reply.

"We need to talk, remember." Hera answered.

"Oh, yeah." Ezra replied rubbing the back of his neck. He poured himself a glass of juice. "Can we go somewhere more private? You know so the others don't walk in on it."

"If it makes you more comfortable," Hera agreed. "We can go into the cockpit." She led him towards the front of the ship. Once they reached the cockpit Hera looked the door behind them. "Have a seat."

Ezra sat in the co-pilot's seat and turned to face Hera who sat in her seat.

"Now to start, do you know anything about puberty? No need to tell you what you already know." Hera started.

"Not much." Ezra admitted.

"That's fine," Hera reassured. "Okay first thing I want to know, are you binding or just naturally flat chested?"

Ezra blushed a bit. "I'm binding with bandages."

"Okay," Hera started, "I know you aren't going to like this, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"But," Ezra protested but was cut off by Hera.

"I know, but binding with bandages can damage your body. Your ribs could start to misshapen." Hera explained. "Just because your chest is more noticeable doesn't make you any less of a boy, and we will still treat you normally. You might be able to borrow some of Sabine's old bras, they may fit you. Plus if you use a sports one, it will keep them still slightly flatter. This is only temporary, until we get the chance to find you an actual binder."

"Okay," Ezra conceded.

"Would you be willing to take off the bandages now?" Hera asked.

Ezra bit his lip for a moment before sliding off the top half of his jumpsuit and slowly undid his bandage, handing them over to Hera.

Hera smiled, but was saddened when she realized just how skinny the boy was. She could clearly see several of his ribs.

"If you wait a moment I'll quickly get a sports bra from Sabine." Hera said.

"Okay," Ezra agreed.

Hera left the cockpit quickly, locking the door behind her and headed to Sabine's room. She came back a few minutes later and handed Ezra a black sports bra.

"Here," Hera smiled handing him the garment. "Plus this will help them not bob as much."

"Thanks." Ezra said, with a bit of a struggle he pulled on the sports bra before pulling his jumpsuit back on. The bulge was slight noticeable, but much less then it would be without the bra.

"You should also not wear it in bed." Hera added. "I'll get you a few more so they don't get all dirty."

"Okay," Ezra agreed.

"Next, first you've probably noticed an increase of body hair."Hera started.

"Yeah," Ezra answered. "I didn't really think much about it. I actually didn't mind, cause you know, some body hair on legs is a bit more manly."

Hera smirked. "Okay, now this is the more awkward bit. Periods," she paused for a moment. "Have you had one before?"

"I don't know," Ezra answered. "What is it?"

"To put it simply, it's when blood comes out of your lower female parts." Hera explained.

The slight look of horror on Ezra's face was Hera's answer.

"I'm taking that as a no." Hera sighed.

"Why does that happen?" Ezra asked.

"Okay, so it around the same time every month." Hera started. Ezra listened intently as Hera explained. "Your body prepares itself for you to be able to become pregnant. When your body realizes you aren't going to get pregnant this month it has to basically reset itself, so the inner lining of a female internal organ called the uterus starts to flush itself out."

"Okay," Ezra said.

"They usually start around age 12 or 13, but some people start early and start a little later." Hera continued.

"I haven't started yet, and I'm 15." Ezra said. "Like, I'm glad cause that's a girl thing, but does that mean that something is wrong with me?"

"Well, my guess is because of your time on the streets." Hera guessed. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be pretty underweight. If your body mass index is too low your periods will halt, so I'm guessing you are going to be late starting since you're underweight."

Ezra nodded to show he understood.

Hera sighed, "If the Empire wasn't so harsh on transgenders we could probably get you started on hormone therapy. Unfortunately I don't think there's anything we can do about that, but we still may be able to find you a binder on the black market on a less strict planet."

"I guess anything can help." Ezra smiled. "I'm just still so glad you guys accept me like this."

"Of course." Hera replied, setting the a motherly hand on his shoulder. "I think I can hold off the whole pregnancy thing until it a bit more obvious you are going to need it."

"Okay," Ezra smiled a bit.  
"The talk is over now, unless you have any questions." Hera said.

"No, I don't think so." Ezra replied.

"Well, if you think of anything you need answered you can come to me." Hera said.

"Okay, thanks." Ezra said. He got up and started to walk out, but turned around and looked back at Hera. He bit his lip for a moment.

"Do you need something?" Hera asked as she prepped the ship for take off.

"Can, can I." Ezra stuttered. "I haven't had a hug in eight years, and I sort of," he couldn't make eye contact.

"If you need a hug you only need ask." Hera smiled, turning towards him.

Ezra held out his arms, with a smile Hera got up and took the teen in her arms. She let Ezra hold on as long as he needed, as he relished the affection he's been starving for, for so many years. He pulled back with a smile. "Thanks Hera."

"Anytime Ezra." Hera replied, and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

Ezra left the cockpit and headed towards the common room.

When Ezra entered the common room he found Kanan and surprisingly Zeb sitting down at the table playing a strategy game.

"Hey kid," Kanan greeted, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Hi." Ezra returned.

"Did you talk with Hera?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Ezra answered sitting down next to his Master. "Zeb can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing kit." Zeb answered, making his move.

"You seemed especially cool with me being trans." Ezra started. "Is there are a reason for that?"

"It's sort of a culture thing for me." Zeb answered. "Back on Lasan transgenders and transsexuals were widely accepted. You could easily get anything you needed to help you transition. You could use whatever refresher you felt you belonged in."

"That sounds amazing." Ezra responded. "Almost magical."

Kanan smiled sadly.

"In fact I had a brother who was trans." Zeb added. "I guess that's why I feel really protective of you, especially now."

"But, but I'm not your brother." Ezra muttered.

"Not by blood." Zeb said.

"Ezra, the crew is more than that. We're family." Kanan added. He threw his arm around the teens should pulling him into a side hug.

After he got over his shock, Ezra smiled and leaned into Kanan's side.

"How do you play?" Ezra asked watch as Kanan made his move.

Kanan smiled as he started to explain how each of the pieces moved and how to strategically move them about.

Ezra watched closely as Zeb and Kanan played.

"Can I try?" Ezra asked.

"Sure," Kanan replied. "Do you want to face me or Zeb?"

"Zeb," Ezra answered. "If I face you, you may use the Force to cheat. Read my mind for my strategy or something."

"Is that why you always win?" Zeb asked.

"No, you're just easy to beat." Kanan countered.

Ezra still lost the game from being inexperienced, but was still able to hold his own slightly.

"With some practice you may get better." Kanan complimented. He had watched his Padawan's strategy carefully.

"Thanks." Ezra smiled.

"You sure you don't want to try to play me?" Kanan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ezra asked. "You would probably kick my ass."

 **There's your explanation for those of you who were wondering why Ezra hadn't had his period. And it is true that you would stop your period if you become too underweight. That was one of the only things I learned in my stupid health class I had my second semester of college.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um, really quick. Probably should put in a trigger warning for slurs. (transgender slur and specie slur)**

Chapter 10: Don't Piss off Space Mom (Vision of Hope, Age: 15)

Ezra and Hera approached the giant fan blocking their way, while the Senator waited behind them.

"That's far enough rebel scum." Senator Trayvis spat. He was aim the blaster Hera had gave him at them. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ezra asked. "Senator?"

"Put your lightsaber down boy." Senator Trayvis ordered. "Now!" The blaster was fixed on him so Ezra did as he was told.

"You're with the Empire?" Ezra asked in disbelief.

"All your transmissions?" Hera asked. "Those planets you had visited. They were traps. How did word not get out about this?"

"No one ever knew. Not even my droids." Senator Trayvis smirked. "Rebels are not arrested they are identified and put under watch. The ones that cause trouble have accidents. After I leave of course."

"But you're not a traitor!" Ezra didn't want to believe it. "You're a voice of hope, of freedom. A light in the dark, like my parents were!"

"Parents?" Senator Trayvis asked. "No one has spoken out on Lothal since, the Bridger transmissions." He smirked. "You're their child. But they didn't have a son; no they had a daughter."

Ezra took an involuntary step back.

"I remember your parents: the original voices of freedom." Senator Trayvis continued.

"Why, why would you do this?" Ezra asked finding his voice.

"I joined the Empire, like your parents should have." Senator Trayvis explained. "For their lives. You're parents were really brave. And incredibly foolish."

Ezra's world was slowly falling apart. He didn't want believe that Senator Traybis was really with the Empire.

"Where are they now?" Senator Trayvis started to gloat. "I'll tell you girl, they're gone. Like you should be, you tranny freak."

Ezra gasped and stepped back, nearly falling over himself. If there was one thing worse than getting misgendered it was getting called that word—that slur. Tears started springing to his eyes.

Hera stepped forward, protectively in front of Ezra. She didn't know what that word that Trayvis called Ezra was, but judging by Ezra's reaction it wasn't good. "They're not gone."

She continued to walk towards the Senator.

"Stop right there." Senator Trayvis ordered.

Hera didn't listen and continued her approach. "As long as we fight, all that they spoke out for lives on."

"I said stop!" Senator Trayvis repeated.

Hera did stop, right in front of the pointed blaster. Senator Trayvis pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

Hera smirked, "A true rebel would know if he's hold a charged blaster." She tore it from his hands. "And don't misgender my son." She pulled her arm back and gave him a strong right hook, knocking him out.

She turned and walked back over to Ezra.

"You knew?" Ezra asked.

"He tried to get us to surrender and he wasn't tired when he stopped he was waiting for Kallus to catch up. Plus he wanted our secrets." Hera sighed. "I didn't want to believe it either."

Ezra whipped away the last of his tears as Kanan, Zeb and Sabine ran in. "What happened to the Senator?" Sabine asked.

"He's with the Empire." Hera explained.

"Isn't anyone on our side?" Sabine exclaimed.

"Later, we have bucket heads on our tails." Kanan cut in. "How are we going to get through?"

"We were going to stop the fan." Hera explained.

"Ok, but how do we stop our friends from following?" Sabine asked.

"We only stop it for a second," Kanan explained. "Ezra, help me out."

Kanan and Ezra focused on the fan and it started to slow and then was brought to a halt.

"Okay, get it." Kanan ordered. Everyone jumped through before it started back up.

After jumping through Ezra saw the Senator starting to get up, he gave him a death glare. The young teen didn't notice that behind him, Hera was doing the same.

Back at the Ghost Ezra sat on the ramp.

"Is everything okay with him?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Some things that Trayvis said to him must be getting to him." Hera explained. Kanan was about to walk over to him, but Hera stopped him. "I was there, I think I'll handle this."

Kanan nodded and headed towards his cabin.

"How could I let him fool me?" Ezra asked, knowing that Hera had sat down next to him.

"He had us all fooled." Hera replied.

"I wanted to believe that he knew what happened to my parents." Ezra said.

"I know," Hera answered. "Anyone in your shoes would."

"Empire has so many followers, how are we ever going to stop them?" Ezra asked hopelessly.

"We have one thing they don't." Hera replied. Ezra looked at her with his question in his eyes. "Hope."

Ezra smiled.

"We also have each other." Hera added.

Ezra leaned into Hera's side. She wrapped her arm around the too skinny teen.

"Can I ask you something?" Hera asked.

"Sure," Ezra responded.

"What was that he called you?" Hera asked.

Ezra sighed, "Tranny is a slur used to like dehumanize transgenders like me." He explained. "Similar to like people calling Twi-Leks," he paused, unsure if he should say it.

"Head-tails." Hera said it for him. She sighed, "Yeah I've been called that a few times."

"In my opinion," Ezra started. "Being called, well that, is worse than being misgendered."

"I bet." Hera said.

Ezra gave a light laugh, "It was funny how you punched him out cold though."

"Hey, I'll punch anyone out who intentionally misgenders you." Hera promised.

"You mean that?" Ezra asked.

"Of course," Hera smiled, tightening her hold for a moment. "Now, how about a hot drink."

"That'd be great." Ezra responded. They stood and walked into the Ghost.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Go (Call to Action, Age 15)

"Does everyone understand the mission?" Hera asked.

"Yeah," Everyone replied.

Kanan couldn't help but notice Ezra's reluctant face; he had stayed in his seat while everyone else had gotten up to get ready.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing," Ezra tried to reassure. Kanan could hear the clear lie.

"Let's take a walk." Kanan suggested. Ezra reluctantly stood and followed him out of the Ghost. "Now, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure this mission is a good idea." Ezra admitted.

"I thought you were up to this?" Kanan asked.

"I wish I was. As much as I wish I was like my parents, I'm just not Kanan." Ezra replied. "I know it's what we have to do, but." he sighed.

"But what?" Kanan asked, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"My parents spoke out, and I lost them." Ezra explained, tears started to coming to his eyes. "And I don't want to lose you guys too."

"We all have losses." Kanan said. "And we will have more before the end of this. But if we stay together we can make it through together."

"Will you always be there for me?" Ezra asked, desperation in his eyes.

"I'll always try to be." Kanan promised. "Now let's get ready."

"Okay," Ezra replied. The Master and Padawan walked back into the ship to prepare for their mission.

This mission seemed to go according to plan, until the Empire showed up.

"Go get Zeb," Kanan ordered Ezra.

"I'm not leaving you." Ezra argued.

"No, you're getting Zeb then coming back here." Kanan replied.

"Okay," Ezra replied. He drove the speeder bike to the Anti-Air Gun that Zeb was manning. "Kanan says to meet back at the tower."

"But I've got this gun," Zeb complained.

"We can get you another gun." Ezra rolled his eyes.

A blast that was dangerously close to the gun was all that it took to convince Zeb. "Yeah, I can get another gun." He hopped onto the back of the speeder and Ezra drove back over to Kanan.

"Take the lift." Kanan ordered as they arrived back at the base of the tower. "Hera will meet you back up top."

"What about you?" Ezra asked.

"I'll take the next one." Kanan tried to convince. Ezra wasn't buying it though.

"I'm not leaving you." Ezra argued.

"Ezra," Kanan turned, placing his hands on Ezra's shoulders. "If they catch you, they'll kill you just for being who you are. They'll find out and kill you just because they don't understand people like you. I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you." Ezra cried.

"Ezra," Kanan lowered his voice, soft and gentle but stern. "If they captured you, we wouldn't have a chance to save you. They'd kill you within the hour. But with me, they'll try to get information out of me. Regroup and you might be able to rescue me."

"But," Ezra tried to argue, tears falling down his face.

"Stay strong," Kanan whispered, quickly hugging Ezra. "Zeb get the kid out of here."

Zeb picked Ezra up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"No," Ezra cried.

"Go!" Kanan ordered.

Zeb had to carry Ezra all the way to the Phantom and hold onto him to keep him from jumping out.

"Specter 3 get out of here." Kanan ordered over the comm.

"Not an option," Hera refused.

"We can't leave him." Ezra cried, trying to fight his way out of Zeb's hold.

"Hera now!" Kanan ordered.

Hera reluctantly closed the ramp and flew off.

"No," Ezra cried. "No," He turned into Zeb's chest and gripped his shirt, absolutely sobbing.

Kanan was one of the first people to care for and about him in years, and now he was gone.

"It's okay kit," Zeb soothed. "We'll get him back. I promise."

"He, he promised." Ezra sobbed.

"Huh?" Zeb asked.

"He promised he'd always be there for me." Ezra sobbed.

Zeb rubbed Ezra's back as they flew back to the Ghost.

Once they were back to the Ghost Ezra ran towards the cabins, but he didn't lock himself in his own, no he locked himself in Kanan's.

He curled up on the bunk and grabbed Kanan's pillow. He did everything he could to try to feel his Master's presence. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. A moment later Hera overrode the lock and opened the door.

"We're ready to send out a message." Hera explained. "We all think you'd be best."

"Okay," Ezra muttered. He followed Hera out to the common room where there was a machine set up.

"Go ahead." she encouraged.

"We've been called criminals, but we're not." Ezra started. "We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you." he sighed and continued, doing his best not to let his emotions get the best of him. "I'm not that old, but I remember when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this.

"See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families, and your freedom?" He thought about his own life: his parents, Kanan, the fact that he had to hide his identity.

"It's only going to get worse." He continued. "Unless we stand up and fight back. It won't be easy. There will be loss and sacrifice."

Kanan, he thought. Kanan why did you have to leave, tears sprang to his eyes.

"But we can't back down because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. That's what my parents taught me. " Taking another breath, he added, "That's what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together, because that's when we're strongest. As one."

He heard static as the single was cut off. The Imperials must have cut the tower's connection off.

"Did it work?" Ezra asked. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"I think they did." Hera reassured with a smile.

The tears started to fall.

"This isn't over," Hera promised. "We will get him back." She opened her arms, offering Ezra the hug she knew he needed. He practically threw himself into her waiting arms.

"I can't lose him too." Ezra admitted.

"We will see him again. We'll get him back soon." Hera reassured.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Information (Rebels Resolve)

Hera sat in her room. She was debating whether to Fulcrum or not. She wanted to see if Fulcrum could help them find Kanan, as they had absolutely no leads on where to find him. She could feel her crew, her family, basically falling apart without him here, especially Ezra.

She sighed, and set up the holo-communicator Fulcrum's image sparked to life.

"Ghost crew, what is it?" Fulcrum asked.

"We need information. Specter 1 was captured by the Empire and we need to know where we can find him." Hera explained.

"I was just about to contact you about that." Fulcrum replied. "I need you to give up the search."

"What!" Hera asked in surprise.

"He's been missing for a week. The protocol is to do everything we can to stop the Empire. You can't do that if you keep looking for him." Fulcrum explained.

"Kanan is a member of this crew, of this family!" Hera argued.

"This isn't just about the Empire now." Fulcrum pushed back. "Ezra sparked hope. We can't let that hope die. You need to protect Ezra."

"Kanan is the best bet to keep Ezra safe." Hera argued. "He's dying inside a little more each day that Kanan is gone."

"How so?" Fulcrum asked.

"He's stopped eating on his own." Hera explained. "I had to make him eat yesterday. I'm starting to get worried. I'm almost considering having him under constant watch for fear he might do something stupid."

Suddenly the internal comm. system was flipped into overdrive.

"What the heck? Speaking of something stupid." Hera muttered.

"Hera," Fulcrum started right before Hera flipped off the holocomm. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Hera sighed in relief.

Ezra was hiding in the vents again. He didn't want to see anyone else. What he really wanted was Kanan, his Jedi Master, the man he started to see as a father. He realized that he was over Hera's room. She was talking to someone on the holo-communicator.

Ezra overheard the conversation. The person on the other end wanted them to give up the search for Kanan!

"I'll find him on my own then." Ezra muttered.

He quickly headed towards the Phantom.

"What are you doing?" Zeb asked just as Ezra was about to climb into the Phantom.

"I'm going to get Kanan back." Ezra replied, looking back at the Lasat, also seeing Sabine standing there.

"By yourself?" Sabine asked.

"If I have to." Ezra responded.

Chopper came up and beeped a question, 'What can I do to help.'

"Hera probably doesn't want any of us leaving, so if you could create a distraction." Ezra replied.

"We're going with you." Sabine said stepping into the Phantom behind Ezra.

"Let's go." Zeb smirked stepping in as well.

Sabine started the Phantom and flew off.

"So where are we heading?" Sabine asked.

"I feel like Vizago might have information." Ezra responded.

"He's not going to give it for free," Sabine pointed out.

"I'll figure something out." Ezra replied.

Sabine landed the Phantom outside Vizago's camp.

"Well, well, well," Vizago said approaching them. "What can I do for you?"

"We need information." Ezra responded.

"I'm not sure if I've seen you before." Vizago changed the subject.

"I'm relatively new." Ezra replied shortly. "Back to the matter at hand. We need information."

"A young lady who knows what she wants." Vizago smirked.

Ezra flinched.

"He's a young man actually." Zeb corrected.

Vizago gave a confused look before laughing.

Ezra's previous confidence started to falter.

Zeb put of comforting hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Oh boy," Vizago smirked. "That's good, you guys pick up literally anyone. Even,"

"If you insult him I will rip your arms out of their sockets." Zeb warned.

Vizago cleared his throat. "Right, so information?"

"One of our own, Kanan, was captured by the Imperials." Ezra responded. "We were wondering if you had any information where they are keeping him."

"What am I going to get in return?" Vizago asked.

"Could I offer a favor?" Ezra asked.

Vizago laughed, "A favor from a teenage tran—"

He cut himself off noticing Zeb's glare.

Ezra looked to the side and beside him to glance at Zeb and Sabine before sighing. "Kanan and I are Jedi."

"Idiot," Sabine muttered.

"You a Jedi?" Vizago laughed.

Ezra gave an annoyed look, before using the Force to lift a crate up. He lifted it dangerously close to falling on Vizago's head.

"Alright then," Vizago said. "How about you and I step inside my tent and I'll see what I can get you."

Ezra smirked triumphantly.

Vizago mentioned how without the tower that the Empire blew up due to Ezra's message, they've been having to use droids. If Chopper intercepted the droid and received the information instead, they could get all the information they needed, including prisoners, including Kanan.

Stepping out of the tent, Ezra was no longer so triumphant, as he was face to face with a mad Hera. He figured Sabine and Zeb had told her that he told Vizago about him and Kanan being Jedi.

"I figured out how to find Kanan." Ezra offered.

"For what you put at stake you better hope it holds up." Hera warned before angrily walking away.

"Hera please understand." Ezra begged. "I can't lose Kanan."

"And you think I do?" Hera turned.

"No," Ezra answered, shrinking slightly. "Which is why I figured you'd be okay with this. I-I just can't lose him," tears coming to his eyes. He rubbed at them to try to keep them from falling.

Hera sighed and approached Ezra, taking the teen in her arms. "I don't want to lose him either." She stroked his hair a bit before releasing him. "Now, what's this information."

Ezra told her his plan.

"It's the best shot we got." Hera replied. They tried the plan and it was successful.

"Where does it say he is?" Ezra asked Sabine as she looked over the information.

"Kanan is on Tarkin's Star Destroyer. It's still over Lothal right now, but is scheduled to leave for Mustafar." Sabine read. "I've never heard of that system."

Hera sighed. "Kanan mentioned it once. He said Mustafar is where Jedi go to die."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reunion (Fire Across the Galaxy)

Ezra hoped this would work. He reached out with the force. He could feel every living being on the Star Destroyer, but he was searching for one in particular. Then he felt it, the Force signature of our missing crew member, his Jedi master, his father. He felt something in my mind pull. He realized that we had a bond in the Force. He pulled at it, trying to pinpoint him. He felt Kanan's shock as he realized he had arrived.

"He's there!" Ezra exclaimed to Hera. "I feel him."

"Alright then." Hera said, sending in there painted TIE that had EMPs. Once it would activate all systems in the Star Destroyer would shut down.

After sneaking aboard Ezra had to separate from the others on their way to Kanan. The young teen traveled through the vents until he found Kanan's holding cell. He wanted to smash the control panel to open the door but he controlled himself. The door slid open revealing Kanan strapped down to a torture table.

"Looks like you taught me well." Ezra smiled.

Kanan tried his best to smile, he was still in a lot of pain for days of torture. "Looks like I did. I knew you could do it."

Ezra approached the older Jedi and released the restraints holding him down. He nearly lost his balance catching Kanan as he fell forward the instant the restraints holding him to the upright table released.

Ezra managed to steady Kanan. Kanan dug down and gathered the strength to help move himself. Kanan leaned heavily on his small Padawan as he was lead out of his holding cell, presumably to Ezra's escape plan.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Ezra said.

"Let's save the reunion until after we get back." Kanan suggested.

The two entered a room that had many catwalks, on several different levels, but most lead to a center pillar that had several control panels, and there waiting on the catwalk right in front of the pair was the Inquisitor.

Kanan gathered up all the strength he could through the Force and motioned to Ezra's lightsaber that hung on the teen's hip. "Let me borrow that."

"Sure thing." Ezra agreed handing his Master the lightsaber.

Kanan was pretty much fighting on pure adrenaline and strength from the Force. He blocked every swing that the Inquisitor swung at him. They eventually switched positions so the Inquisitor stood in between the Master and Padawan.

Ezra noticed Kanan's lightsaber on the Inquisitor's belt. He reached out through the Force and grabbed it, calling it towards him. The lightsaber felt much different in his hands than his own, but it would have to do. He activated it and the Inquisitor turned and smirked.

"Now this might be a fight worth my time." the Inquisitor smirked.

All Ezra could really do is swipe at the Inquisitor every so often and make sure to dodge out of the way of his attacks, as he was not that well trained in lightsaber battles yet.

The Inquisitor gave a particullay hard blow that caused Ezra to stumble a few feet back, Luckily Kanan distracted the Pau'an to keep him from possibly hurting Ezra while the Padawan regained his footing.

Ezra grew nervous as the Inquisitor Force pushed Kanan back several feet. He prepared the lightsaber for the Inquisitor's attack, but wasn't expecting him to throw his lightsaber at him. Ezra felt searing pain across his face, causing him to stumble. He dropped the lightsaber on the catwalk as he fell, unfortunately off the platform he had been standing on. He wasn't even conscious when he landed.

"No!" Kanan screamed as he saw Ezra, his Padawan, his son fall. He bit his lip as he tried to gather himself. He wanted cry, breakdown, from all the built up physical pain from the torture then this. No, Ezra would want him to continue, to fight, to mess with the Empire. "That was a mistake."

"Why, because you have no one left to die for you?" the Inquisitor taunted.

"No," Kanan replied, using the Force to call his lightsaber back to him, activating not only his, but Ezra's. "Because I have nothing left to fear."

Kanan had never really practiced duel wielding, but you would be amazed at what a parent can do to save, or avenge their child.

"Oh, I see." the Inquisitor smirked. "You saw your Padawan as a daughter."

"Wrong," Kanan corrected. "I see him as a son." He backed the dark Force user to the edge. "I don't need fear or pain like you, because I have something much stronger. Love and the Force." He used the Force to guide him. He pushed his lightsabers through the gaps in the Inquisitor's own and flicked them out, breaking the lightsaber into pieces. The Inquisitor lost his balance and teetered off the edge, catching himself at the last moment.

Kanan stood over the hanging Inquisitor, tempted to slash at him with his lightsaber. No, he couldn't give into his pain, even if that man, no that monster, killed his son. He deactivated the weapons in his hands.

"You have no idea what you have unleashed here." the Inquisitor spoke ominously. "There are some things far more frightening then death." Before he dropped into the exploding core.

"Ezra," Kanan muttered. He ran over to where his Padawan had fallen and saw him lying on a lower platform. He used the Force to safely jump and land down next to him. He knelt down next to Ezra, carefully lifting him up to his chest. On the side of his face were two fresh scars that the Inquisitor gave him. "Oh Ezra." He brushed some of his hair away. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ezra stirred slightly, opening his eyes. "Dad?"

Tears of joy sprang to Kanan's eyes. "Ezra," he hugged the teen close. "You're okay. You're okay son, you're going to be okay."

Ezra became more aware, and seemed to notice before Kanan exactly how much danger they were in. "We won't be okay if we don't get out of here." He carefully got up, groaning, he was pretty sore. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out he had some bruised ribs and a concussion, especially after falling that far.

" _Ezra are you there? Answer me._ " Hera called over the comms.

"I'm here Hera," Ezra answered.

" _Do you have Kanan with you? Is he alright?_ " Hera asked.

"I'm right here Hera." Kanan replied.

They could both hear the sigh of relief that Hera gave. " _Well you better get out of there soon. The Star Destroyer is going to explode soon._ "

"We can see that." Kanan joked.

Ezra disconnected the comm. and they started to head towards the hanger. Both Master and Padawan were helping supporting the other due to how much pain they were both in. They finally reached the hanger bay. All around them troopers were climbing into their TIE fighters; none of them paid them any mind, due to the fact that they were too busy escaping as well.

"Come on, the Inquisitor's TIE is the only one left." Kanan pointed out.

"Well he won't be needing it, will he." Ezra smirked, assuming that Kanan had taken care of him while he was passed out.

"You worry me sometimes kid." Kanan replied, before the pair headed over to their escape.

The entire crew made a narrow escape that they definitely wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for the Rebel fleet that nobody, except for Hera, even knew existed.

"The protocol was to make sure everyone knew as little as possible." Hera explained after Fulcrum, also known as Ahsoka, walked up to them safely on the Ghost in hyperspace. "That way if someone did get captured, no secrets could be revealed."

"Well, the protocol has changed." Ahsoka smiled.

Ezra smirked, before his injuries and exhaustion finally caught up to him and fell over.

"Whoa, easy there kit." Zeb said catching the teen.

Kanan leaned against the wall.

"Okay, to the medbay with you two." Hera ordered, helping Kanan that direction. Zeb picked Ezra up and started to carry him as he followed Hera.

"Did I ever thank you for coming back for me?" Kanan asked as Hera helped him towards the medbay.

"Not yet," Hera smirked.

"Well I owe you a great debt of gratitude. Even if what you did was rash and foolish." Kanan thanked.

"You're welcome dear." Hera replied, turning and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Ezra smirked at this. "I knew it."

"They don't exactly hide it well." Zeb said.

Once they reached the med-bay, Hera helped Kanan into one bed, and Zeb placed Ezra in the other.

"Thanks Zeb," Hera said. "Ezra, do you think you can hold up until I get Kanan settled?"

"Sure," Ezra replied.

Hera used a scanner to check over Kanan. "Hm, it seems like only some burns from the electricity and maybe some nerve damage, but it should be okay. As well as some dehydration and some minor malnutrition. I'm guessing they didn't give you any food and barely any water." She put an IV in his arm and set up a drip bag with some pain relievers, some saline for his dehydration and malnutrition and some sort of medicine that should help him recover from the electric shocks.

"Now Ezra," Hera spoke coming over, before beginning to check him over. "Hm, it looks like you have a minor concussion, try not to fall asleep for a few hours. How did you get it?"

"I fell off a catwalk." Ezra answered.

"I should probably check your ribs then, to make sure you didn't break them." Hera replied. "Let me take off your shirt."

"What? No!" Ezra protested. He protectively covered his chest.

Hera's eye's held sympathy. "Ezra, I know you don't like thinking about your chest, but I need to make sure your ribs are okay."

Ezra looked down, before glancing at Kanan. "Will Kanan at least not look?"

Kanan reached for the blanket at the foot of his bed and put it over his head, so he couldn't see a think.

Ezra sighed, but complied with Hera's wish.

"The bra too I'm afraid." Hera added.

Ezra sighed, but took it off, knowing fighting would be pointless.

She gently ran her hands over the teen's ribs. They seemed to only be bruised. She also noticed how much weight he had put on since he had joined, granted he might have lost a little over the past week but he was getting closer to a normal weight.

"Some minor bruising, but you should be fine." Hera told him. "But I don't want any sort of pressure on these."

Ezra sighed, "So no bra to help keep these things down." He said 'things' with an air of disgust.

"Only for a few days." Hera promised, helping put his shirt back on. "I'll put you on some pain relief and nutrition."

"Nutrition?" Kanan asked, taking the blanket off.

Hera gave Ezra an expectant look as she hooked the IV up.

"I didn't really eat much while you were gone. I just couldn't bring myself to eat." Ezra explained.

Kanan sighed. "You really need to be taking care of yourself."

"I know," Ezra muttered.

Hera then spread some bacta gel on his burns on his face. "These should heal soon, but will probably leave scars."

"Do they make me look manly?" Ezra smirked.

Hera smiled placing a bandage over them. "We'll see. I'm going to get you guys some soup. You two need to keep it simple for a bit," she added before leaving.

"Kanan," Ezra started.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked.

"When I first woke up on the Star Destroyer, after I feel, did, did I call you dad?" Ezra asked.

"You did." Kanan confirmed.

A blush spread across the teen's face.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kanan reassured. "If you see me as a father figure that's just fine. I will never try to replace your dad, and it's okay to see someone else as one."

Ezra smiled. "I think you called me 'son' when I was waking up."

"I did," Kanan admitted, "I do see you as one."

"Kanan," Ezra said. "Thanks, for everything."


End file.
